


Through Life and Death

by Neutral03



Category: No Fandom, Orginal
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Very depressing, abuse-ish, lots of death, sad-ending, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Only a few words to describe her; beautiful as a gem.Eyes that shine bright as the full moon.Ruby red lips as a rose.Ivory pale skin whiter than that of a china doll.Long dark hair that falls in waves.A smile brighter than the brightest star.Sweeter than the sweetest piece of candy.And a perfect name to match-Ashlynn.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Through Life and Death

Only a few words to describe her; beautiful as a gem. 

Eyes that shine bright as the full moon. 

Ruby red lips as a rose. 

Ivory pale skin whiter than that of a china doll. 

Long dark hair that falls in waves. 

A smile brighter than the brightest star. 

Sweeter than the sweetest piece of candy. 

And a perfect name to match-Ashlynn. 

I was a fool; plan and simple. 

I was a fool because I loved her more than anything in the world. 

And there was no doubt in my mind that she loved me even more. 

We were star-crossed lovers, at first sighting. 

But there was a problem; her old man 

His dislike for me burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. 

Chained like an animal Ashlynn was; just so she couldn’t see me. 

In her bedroom she stays- day in and day out. Again, and again. 

The days did crawl by like whole centuries; in her mind even longer. 

In my mind it was not much different. 

Thoughts of her were the only thing that kept my dark and evil soul alive. 20. I later learned that she thought of me often, very often. 

The days and nights began to blur together. 

I longed to see my dear beloved Ashlynn. 

And prayed to the dear lord that she missed me just as much. 

Our love, barred by a bitter old man- who does more harm than good. 

That old man thought he was the brightest man in the world. 

He was dumber than a dog begging for a bone. 

He was slowly and painfully killing his daughter. 

And me along with her. 

Though I couldn't care less about him. 

The man's heart is an infinite swirling black abyss. 

Ashlynn had been sentenced to a countless and cruel fate. 

Which would become interlocked into my own oblivion of despite. 

On the night when he had turned me away from Ashlynn's live for the millionth time. 

That was when disaster struck. 

Having been alone for so long Ashlynn began to decline in mental health. 

Thoughts began to enter and dance around through her head. 

When she confronted her father with this he was not pleased at all. 

"Ignore those bloody voices!" He boomed. 

"No daughter of mine will be labeled a freak!" 

He then turned around and slammed her bedroom door shut with a loud 'Bang'! 

At that very moment Ashlynn began to weep, her tears fell down like a stream. 

For what felt like hours she sat at her window and cried. 

She cried for many things that night alone, in her prison. 

Her dear mother died when she was very small. 

Her tears came down for her love: Who she was forbidden to see. 

And finally her father, who was a monster after his own heart. 

Suddenly Ashlynn was struck with an idea. 

If her one true love can't have her, then no one will. 

And it will be the one time she actually obeyed that pompous, bitter old man of hers. 

She waited until she was sure her father was in fact asleep. 

Ashlynn then slipped over to her vanity, and began to rummage through the compartments. 

After a while she found the object she was looking for and held it in her dainty hands. 

A dagger! One that was small, yet sharper than any sword. 

It shined like the biggest, brightest diamond anyone has ever seen off of the moonlight. 

A handle carved with little intricate designs of swirls and loops. 

It was a gift from her father. 

A shame it was going to be used like this. 

Ashlynn was able to get word to her lover. 

He was told to meet and wait outside her window in the shadows. 

In the dark he waited for his love to appear and shine like the sun. 

He did not expect to see her light go out that night. 

Or, his own soon after. 

He waited and waited in the bushes beneath her window. 

And finally she arrived; smiling down on him. 

He watched with fly eyes as she held up the dagger to her chest. 

A stunned expression plastered on his face. 

While it drew closer and closer to her heart. 

Tears brimming at his eyes as she mouthed 'I love you' 

And a throat of the desert as she plunged it into her chest. 

And feet like cement as she fell backward from his view. 

A body trembling like a toddler who is scared of the storm, as he knew she was dead. 

And a heart shattered into a million pieces because she is gone. 

I watched with my very own eyes as the love of my life took her own. 

Now there is nothing left for a corpse like me. 

All alone, and with no one to hold. 

The life fleeting from my fingertips as I speak now. 

Ashlynn is gone; I know and understand that now. 

Thanks to that devilish old man. 

He took away his own daughter's happiness. 

And at the same time destroying both his and mine. 

Now I spend my days sitting underneath the tree outside her window. 

Looking at the dark dreary drapes, that used to cover a beautiful room. 

Her death has affected everyone more than they will ever know. 

Ashlynn brought joy and happiness to all who encountered her. 

Now the joy has been killed and stripped away like a clothes line with no clothes. 

And I just sit here underneath the tree. 

My only thought is why? 

WHY?! 

Why did she do it like she did? 

I guess she just wanted me to be the last thing that she saw before she went. 

I am not sure. 

But, I loved her with all my heart. 

So I bid the farewell. 

That old man will get more than he bargained for when he kept us. 

Now to the goodbye and farewell. 

For I have chosen to leave you forever more. 

Glancing down in my hands I look at it. 

A small dagger; sharper than any sword. 

That shines like diamonds in the moonlight; And with little craving on the end. 

My last thought is of my dear beloved Ashlynn. 

Her smile, her kindness, her love. 

She was my everything to me. 

Now she is gone; and I shall be too. 

Hello my dear Ashlynn, we shall soon be reunited. 

THE END 


End file.
